The present invention relates in general to footwear and footwear components, and more particularly to footwear with soles containing moisturizing lotions for moisturizing the feet.
Generally, features such as a good grip, breathability, and appropriate cushioning are built into footwear. Additional or in-built components such as odor absorbing pads and soles with therapeutic properties are also used in conjunction with footwear designs. A variety of designs and materials are used to fabricate footwear in the art.
For example, U.S. Pub. No. 20030009138 to Freeman discloses insole pads, inserts and liners containing plant-derived essential oils and/or dried plant products applied to or constructed within the footwear and footwear components to deliver the comfort, disinfectant and/or therapeutic benefits of aromatherapy through direct contact with the wearer's feet with the volatile components of the plant derived oils and/or plant products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,167 to Valenzuela discloses odor-absorbing pads for shoes, including a flexible housing with breathing apertures formed in its top and bottom surfaces. The bottom layer of the housing is also equipped with an adhesive surface to anchor the pad to the bottom of the interior of a shoe. Each flexible housing is disk shaped, and houses charcoal particles to absorb foot odor, and medicated powder to prevent bacterial and fungal growth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,803 to Levy, an adjustable support insole system for use in a shoe is disclosed. The system includes a bottom inside layer including a plurality of segments attached to a bottom surface of an insole layer, e.g. the top layer. At least one of the sections may be removed to create an empty space directly beneath a corresponding painful area of a foot. A means is provided for attaching the removable sections.
The above-mentioned references differ from the present invention in that none of them are intended to dispense lotions or oils for a pedicure function. Levy and Valenzuela disclose devices that are structurally as well as functionally distinct from the present invention. Although the structural components of Freeman's footwear appear to be similar, the smaller dispenser pattern and the refilling technology of the present invention distinguish it in the art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide footwear with individual moisturizing soles to moisturize the feet of a user.
A further object is to provide moisturizing footwear and soles, which can be easily manufactured.
A further object is to provide moisturizing footwear and soles that comprise several designs.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide moisturizing footwear and soles, which include refillable pouches for holding moisturizing lotions. These and other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description, and Claims.